Akatsuki Fanfic please read!
by Ryan0803
Summary: This is kinda just informing you of their personalities a bit. I'm sorry it's a bit dull. Chapter two is a bit better. I'm just starting out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS IS A FAN THING ETC ETC. I'M SORRY IF YOU READ ANOTHER FANFIC WITH SASORI AND ITACHI AS BEST FRIENDS I JUST CAN'T PICTURE ITACHI BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH ANYONE ELSE. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. OH AND IN THIS SASORI IS HUMAN NOT A PUPPET. ALSO PAIN ONLY HAS HIS DEVA PATH BODY HE IS NOT NAGATO.**

It was a quiet evening at the Akatsuki house. They were on summer break. Itachi was driving home from the store, and wondering if Kisame was back from the water park yet. He hoped he wasn't Sasori was the only person home, and those two never got along. Itachi pulled up to the house relieved that Kisame wasn't home. He walked inside and Sasori came running down the stairs. "Took you long enough", Sasori said. "Where's the cheese you didn't forget it did you"? "No Sasori I didn't forget it it's in the blue bag". "Why do you want to make pizza so bad anyway"? Itachi asked. "I was making it for your birthday", Sasori said. Oh no, thought Itachi. Itachi always dreaded his birthday, Sasori always went out of his way to make it good, but always wrecked the house and made Zetsu and Konan the house slaves clean it up. Itachi always felt bad for the way they treated Zetsu and Konan, but didn't want to start anything with anyone else. Although, sometimes he did help Zetsu clean up, and he would get his own drink rather than making Konan. Sasori was looking at Itachi wondering what he was thinking. You see Sasori and Itachi are best friends. While Itachi does like Sasori and he is his best friend Itachi occasionally becomes irritated with him. Itachi of course never shows his irritation. On one occasion Itachi actually put Sasori under a genjutsu to stop his excessive rambling about how Itachi's birthday party will be awesome. Itachi looks out the window and sees Kisame, Hidan, Pain, and Konan pull into the driveway.

Kakuzu and Zetsu had gone to the mall since neither of them could actually go in the water (Zetsu's a plant and Kakuzu's stitches would be messed up). Kisame walks in and as soon as that happens Sasori's smile turns into a frown. "We had so much fun", Pain says as he walks in followed by Konan, and Hidan. "I'm parched get me a drink woman", Pain says to Konan (who is his girlfriend). Konan actually likes to help out the other Akatsuki members she wants to be a mother one day and thinks this is great training for it. Konan blushes and goes and gets everyone in the house lemonade. While she's walking away Deidara comes downstairs. "Hey look guys it's sleeping beauty", Hidan says laughing." I thought you were going with us but we threw Sasori on you and even that didn't wake you up", Kisame adds. "I hate you for that", Sasori says to Kisame while glaring at him. "Oh, you know you love me Sasori", Kisame says. "Shut up",yells Sasori as he walks to the couch, and turns on the TV. Deidara throws a bird. BOOM! "Will you stop fighting god", he yells. "We're just joking", Kisame says. Itachi looks up from his book, and sees the terrifying look Sasori's giving Kisame. He pulls out his phone and sends him a text saying "Don't say anything mean unless you want Deidara blowing up the place". Sasori reads it and laughs. "Yeah I love Kisame, he says sarcastically".

Pain looks at Sasori and sees the dirty looks he's giving Kisame. "Sasori do you have to poop or something"?, Pain asks laughing. Deidara goes outside to get the newspaper and returns followed by Kakuzu and Zetsu. "Oh, finally you guys are hear", says Hidan. He walks outside with Kakuzu to help carry bags. Kakuzu comes in with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. "I saved us from cooking tonight", Zetsu says to Konan. "Thanks", Konan replies. Itachi gets up, and grabs the food and gives it to Konan. Konan serves everyone, and Kisame ate the most. "I'm going to hit the hay", Kisame says walking upstairs. "Me too", Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara add. Sasori, Itachi, and Pain are still eating because they eat with actual manners while Zetsu and Konan are cleaning up. Sasori and Itachi are talking while Pain is playing games on his phone when the doorbell rings. Pain gets up and answers it, and sees the neighbor at the door. "How may I help you"? Pain asks. "Can I borrow a cup of milk"? She replies. "Oh, of course hold on a second". He walks into the kitchen and grabs some milk. He returns and before she can thank him he throws it in her face. "Do you think we're the grocery store"? "Go away", he says. She calls him various insults before he slams the door and returns to his food. "Who was it"? Sasori asks. "The annoying neighbor", Pain replies. "Oh", Itachi and Sasori say simultaneously then laugh and start talking about games they want. "Can you do the rest of the cleaning up"? I'm tired, Zetsu asks Konan. "Okay", she says sighing. Sasori cracks a joke about Deidara's girlish appearance, and they start laughing and fall in their chairs. Konan do you want to see a movie tonight? Pain asks. "Yeah, I just finished cleaning up, let me get my purse", she replies.

Konan and Pain set off and Itachi and Sasori discuss what they want to do the next day. They decide on going to the theme park to ride the new roller coaster. They watch TV for a little bit before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Fanfic Part 2

Sasori, and Itachi were out when Deidara came down the stairs. "Coffee"? Kisame asked. "Two creams one sugar", Deidara replied. Pain came walking downstairs looking nervous and rushing. "I wonder where he was going", Kisame said. "I don't know, and I don't care". "Give me my coffee", Deidara demanded. "Be patient Sasori, and Itachi took most of it", Kisame yelled. "Calm down", Deidara said calmly. "No need to be angry", he replied. "Yeah, whatever, what do you want to do today"? Kisame asked. Deidara thought until he decided he wanted to see a movie. "Do you want to go see a movie"? Deidara asked. Kisame thought long before replying. "Only if Kakuzu and Hidan come with us I don't want people thinking we're a couple", Kisame said. "Oh, and you're buying me popcorn", he added. "No, you don't have to go", Deidara snapped back. "Oh, who's angry now"? Kisame said. "I was kidding I don't even like popcorn", he said trying to calm Deidara down. "Whatever lets wake Kakuzu and Hidan up shall we"? Deidara said mischievously. "Yes, we shall", Kisame answered.

Deidara filled a pot of water and they started walking slowly up the stairs. Konan opened the door knocking the pot out of Deidara's hands. "Dammit", Deidara yelled. "Sorry, have you seen Pain"? Konan asked. "Yeah, he left". Kisame said. Hidan came out of his room. "What happened"? Hidan asked. "Konan spilled some water no big deal", Deidara replied. "You know women", he added. After that sentence Konan grabbed Deidara and slammed him into the wall. "You shut up with you sexism you lazy piece of shit", Konan screamed. "Jeez calm down, you don't want to break a nail do you"? Deidara said rudely. That comment sent Konan over the edge and before you knew it Deidara was leaning over after being kneed in the stomach. "Whoa calm down", Hidan shouted. "Shut up", Konan said. Or you'll be next, she added. She then pushed Deidara down the stairs. "Deidara"! Kisame ran down the stairs. "You okay"? He asked Deidara. "Yeah, but she's lucky I didn't hurt her", Deidara said loud enough for Konan to hear. "You had it coming to you", she said giggling. "Deidara and Kisame came back upstairs", grabbed Hidan and went into Kakuzu's room. Kakuzu was lying in bed, but he was awake. "Get out"! Kakuzu yelled. "Stop complaining, we're going to the movies", Kisame said. "Oh, that's why you wanted me", Hidan said. He thought for a while. I guess I'll go. "Well I'm not going", Kakuzu said. "Why"? Kisame asked. "I couldn't sleep a bit last night", Kakuzu replied. "Do you know what it's like having a bedroom next to Pain's", he asked rhetorically. "Konan and Pain stay up all night watching TV, but that's not all they do", Kakuzu said. "I'd rather not talk about what I hear", he added. "So get out", he says pushing them towards the door.

"Itachi wasn't that such a fun trip"? Sasori asks. "Yes, Sasori I enjoyed myself a lot that new roller coaster is definitely not a letdown", Itachi replies. Sasori rambles excessively about how he thought he would be scared to get one, but he got on the ride anyway until Itachi turns on the radio. "What song is this"? Sasori asks. "I don't know something by MCR it's good though", Itachi says wondering if Sasori has a question for everything. "Well I'm tired I'm going to try to go to sleep in the car", Sasori says. Itachi lets out a sigh of relief and continues driving. Only another hour until he gets home. Itachi pulls out his phone and opens an app to see what song is playing on the radio according to the app the song is Dead! By MCR. "Hmm I think I might have to buy this on itunes", Itachi says to himself. Are you talking to yourself, Sasori asks laughing. Sasori laughs about it for about ten minutes before going back to sleep.


End file.
